Changement
by migguy-24
Summary: Light se dis sois disant être un dieu qui punit les criminels pour bâtir son nouveau monde. Dans cette guerre acharné contre Kira, L, un détective de renommée mondiale va tout faire pour arrêter Kira. Mais au lieu de se présenter lui même à Light pour les examens d'entrée de Tôô, L va se déguiser... en fille.
1. Épisode 4

Statut Facefiction : Ceci Mesdames, Mlle et... Messieurs, est ma première tentative de faire une fanfiction normal sans que l'envie me prendre d'écrire des statuts facefiction

Pairing : (On change pas les habitudes) Light x L

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (nnnnooooonnnn, tu crois ?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Résumé des Épisodes Précédents**

* * *

Dans la pénombre de la nuit un jeune lycéen rentrait tard de ses cours du soir. Il avait passé toute la journée à écouter ses profs aussi ennuyeux qu'intelligent. Heureusement pour lui, il allait commencer à s'amuser en rentrant chez lui. D'un côté il y avait Light Yagami, 17 ans, premier de la classe dans le lycée de Tôô et élu meilleur élève de l'année. Et de l'autre, il y a Kira, le Dieu du Nouveau Monde, le justicier caché, l'homme qui tue les criminel pour rendre le monde juste et droit afin que les faibles n'aient plus peur de rien.

Deux personnalité différentes en un seul corps.

"Dis Light, t'as une petite seconde ?"

Light passa par une petite ruelle qui prendrais à chaque fois qui rentrais tard des cours du soir. Derrière lui se trouvait un shinigami, littéralement 'dieu de la mort' du nom de Ryuk.

Light marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre "J'ai pourtant été clair, je ne veux pas que tu me parle à l'extérieur. Combien de fois je dois te le répété ?"

"Bon t'as qu'a m'écouter sans rien dire. Et si tu veux pas l'écouter, t'as qu'a te boucher les oreilles." Ryuk fit une pause "Déjà Light, il faut que tu sache que j'ai rien contre toi. Au contraire, je crois que j'aurais pas pu rêvé meilleur que toi pour le Death Note. Heureusement pour moi vu que je suis tenu de resté à tes cotés jusqu'a ce que toi ou le Death Note disparaissiez. Mais n'oublie jamais que je ne suis pas ton allié, pas plus que je suis celui de L."

Light jeta un coup d'œil à son shinigami "Oui Ryuk. C'est ce qui m'avait semblé comprendre."

"C'est pour ça j'irais jamais te dire si tu as raison ou tord de faire tel ou tel chose. En revanche, je suis quand même amener à vivre en permanence à tes coté, il y a certaines choses qu'éventuellement je peux être autorisé à te dire."

"Eh bien alors Ryuk ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de me faire toute ces révélation d'un coup ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre." Light se sentir agacé par ce shinigami qui, d'habitude, était muet comme une tombe.

"Tout ça pour dire que ce que je suis sur le point de te révélé c'est pas en tans qu'allié que je vais te le révélé mais seulement parce que c'est quelque chose qui me dérange personnellement."

"Bon, tu as finis les préambules ?"

"Huk huk huk huk huk." Ryuk rit et se pencha vers le tueur. "Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'il y a un type qui te suit..."

Light s'arrêta, surpris que quelqu'un le suivait. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour essayer de distinguer un visage mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Il recommença à marcher, ignorant la personne derrière lui.

"Et il commence sérieusement à me fatigué." Ryuk se retourna "Je sais bien que ce gars ne peut pas te voir mais il est accroché à nos basques du matin au soir. Et je déteste avoir l'impression qu'on m'observe."

"Effectivement c'est désagréable. T'en fais pas Ryuk, je vais taché de me débarrassé de lui au plus vite."

Light arriva enfin chez lui et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

 _Qui cela peut il bien être ? L soupçonne déjà t-il les policier ou leur famille ? Leurs amis ? Si c'est effectivement le cas, il a du mobiliser un maximum d'effectif._

Light alla dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et regarda par la fenêtre. _Même si 50 enquêteurs sont sur le coup, ils n'ont rien qui puisse les amener à me soupçonner. Je pense qu'il ne voit en moi qu'un lycéen ordinaire. Mais si il continue à me filer ainsi pendant plusieurs mois, le taux de voir les probabilité de les voir percés un jour mon secret risque de ne plus être de 0. Donc je dois d'abord trouver le nom de la personne qui me suit et ensuite, me débarrassé d'elle._

* * *

Depuis que le premier criminel japonnais était mort d'une crise cardiaque, un étrange phénomène s'ablatait sur les prisonniers. Chaque meurtrier, violeur, dealer, etc, mourraient chacun leur tour d'une crise cardiaque.

Jusqu'où cela allait il aller ? Nul de le sait. C'est pour ça que dans l'obscurité d'une petite pièce, un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année visionnait les tous premiers rapports des 12 agents du FBI qu'il avait envoyer au Japon. Le détective de renommée mondiale connu sous le nom de L avait collaboré avec la police japonais depuis son passage provocant à la télévision après une annonce d'interpole.

Il avait commencé à travailler sur l'affaire Kira à partir du moment où ce dernier avait exécuté un 'faux L'. Kira n'avait pas attendu et avait provoqué une crise cardiaque pour ce criminel. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les policiers japonnais et L collaboraient ensemble. L avait établi que vu la première période où Kira avait tués les criminels, c'était un lycéen. Et quelques heures plus tard, quelques criminels étaient morts d'une crise cardiaque pendant les cours. Est ce un hasard ?

Il avait reçu quelque minutes plus tôt un paquet de feuille montrant des photos de personnes avec leur coordonnées. L jeta un coup d'œil sur les feuilles.

 _Parmi_ _les membres de la police, 141 ont eu accès aux informations sur cette affaire. Et parmi ces 141 personnes et leur entourage proches..._ Il jeta le paquet à terre. _Il y a Kira..._

Pour résoudre cette enquête L serait prêt à risquer sa vie et même à se montré à visage découvert. Mais pour être plus prudent, il allait devoir agir comme une 'autre' personne.


	2. Épisode 6 à 8

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Surveillance**

* * *

L était entrain de discuter avec Watari. La mort avait frapper des agents de FBI innocents qu'il avait fait envoyer au Japon. Il avait estimé que depuis qu'il avait su que Kira avait eu aux informations de la police japonaise et que l'hypothèse que ce soit un lycéen avait été balayer, le meurtrier pouvait se servir de l'ordinateur d'un des proches pour tuer les criminels qu'il n'avaient pas été vus dans les médias. Cependant, il y a une chose que L déteste aussi plus que tout au monde, que Kira le nargue lui aussi.

Kira se servait de certains prisonniers pour faire des essais, il le savait très bien. Le dernière prisonnier tuer avait écrit une lettre dont les premiers mots de chaque paragraphes formaient "ne mange que des pommes." Depuis le début, Kira aimait bien joueur avec les nerfs du détective. Et cette dernière phrase reconstituait un mini puzzle. _**"** L, le sait tu ? Le Dieu de La Mort ne mange que des pommes. **"**_

Mais pour mieux trouver des suspect sur sur cette affaire, L avait eu recours à contacter le FBI. Si Kira avait accès aux informations de la police, il devait savoir qui était Kira.

Il avait espéré trouver au moins un indice mais à l'heure actuelle, Watari l'avait informé que le chef du FBI avait laisser tomber l'affaire. Un autre appel du directeur de la police japonaise avait été fait et tout les policiers ont su que L avait enquêter sur eux. Peu à peu, les policiers ont pris leurs démissions et Souchiro s'était forcé à continuer cette affaire. Il avait parlé à travers la pièce pour tout les autres policiers et enquêteurs qui souhaitaient oui ou non abandonner l'affaire. Il ne restait maintenant que ceux qui voulaient poursuivre cette enquête.

L leur avait donner confiance et pendant quelques instants il laissait décider si les policiers voulaient vraiment rencontré le détective.

"Il faudra assuré leurs survies si jamais il leur arrivai quoi que ce soit Watari."

Watari, seul dans le bureau de la préfecture faisait face à l'ordinateur qui montrait un L gothique. "Bien, monsieur."

Quand Souchiro Yagami revient avec le petit groupe qui restait, il vit que l'un d'eux avait changé de décision. Souchiro se retourna vers Watari "Nous sommes tous prêts à collaborer avec L."

Après un trajet en voiture, l'équipe d'investigation arriva à l'hôtel Tëito et se dirigèrent vers l'étage et le numéro de la chambre où le grand détective de renommée mondiale se trouvait. L admira la nuit sur Tokyo par la fenêtre. _**"** Kira... on peut que maintenant, la distance qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre c'est considérablement réduite. C'est ça que tu voulais ? Pour la première fois, __«_ _L » va monter son visage à d'autres personnes. Si jamais tu parviens à l'apprendre. Je suis sûr que tu essayera de te rapprocher encore un peu plus. Et moi, c'est ça que je veux... **"**_

Souchiro arriva avec les hommes rassemblés et toqua à la porte. Il entendis une voix de l'autre coté "Entré messieurs, c'est ouvert." Il abaissa la poignée de porte et en quelques secondes tout les policiers qui restaient se mettaient debout sur le pas de la porte. Il furent accueillit par un jeune homme, âgé dans la vingtaine, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc à manche longue, un pantalon jeans bleu trop large pendait sur les genoux et il avait des très grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il les accueillit sans le moindre geste de politesse, les mains fourrées dans ses poches tandis qu'il se frottait le genou gauche avec son pied droit.

"Je suis L."

* * *

Kantô : quelques jours plus tard

Trouver le nom de l'agent qui le suivait à été plus facile que ce que le lycéen avait espéré. Trouvé le nom de sa 'fiancé' était encore plus amusant que d'arraché une tétine à un bébé.

Light avait pu réussir à forcer l'agent qui le suivait à montrer son badge grâce à un guet-apen. Il avait invité Yuri, une des admiratrices, à aller à Spaceland. Pendant le voyage tout c'était bien passer normalement jusqu'à ce que un criminel qui avait braquer une banque le jour d'avant entre en scène et fasse une prise d'otage dans le bus. Bien sûr, tout cela avait été le plan génialisime de Light Yagami, l'auto proclamé Dieu du Nouveau Monde et fils du chef du département de la police japonaise.

Ryuk avait vu la scène de ses propres yeux jaunes globuleux et s'était énormément amuser. Une semaine plus tard, Light avait fait conduire Pember à la gare de Shinjuku, lui disant ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui avait dit qu'il était Kira et lui avait montré la preuve en assassinant un violeur en série devant ses propres yeux. Light avait manipuler l'agent du FBI et son chef pour que ceux ci meurent dans un laps de temps. Quand Pember avait enfin finit son 'travail' de noté les noms des autres agents du FBI ainsi que celui de leur chef via son ordinateur, Light lui avait ordonné d'attendre 1h30 dans le train le temps que personne ne remarque quelque chose de suspect.

Finalement, Raye Pember était descendu du train soulagé et pressé de rentré chez lui. Mais il n'atteindra jamais son logement car à peine 3 seconde après être sortis du train, Pember avait ressentis une douleur atroce à la poitrine. Il savait très bien que cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Raye mis une main à sa poitrine tentant de reprendre du souffle tout en tombant à terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Dans son combat contre la mort, il avait tenté une dernière chose, voir à qui appartenait la voix qu'il avait entendu depuis qu'il était descendu dans la gare et dont il ne se rappelais pas et d'un autre coté peut être voir le vrai visage de Kira.

Raye s'était retourné, toujours couché à terre et avait vu le visage effroyable du meurtrier, tenant l'enveloppe dans sa main. Il reconnu le visage d'un ange qui avait été un visage de monstre. Le visage d'un adolescent qui avait aidé la police dans quelques affaires mais dont la lueur des yeux brûlaient d'un rouge foncé comme la couleur du sang quand il croisa son regard.

"Light... Yagami..."

Light avait nargué l'agent du FBI, tandis que les portes se refermaient lentement "Adieu, Raye Pember."

Raye écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation. Il mourut dans la gare en sachant qu'un élève modèle et respecté de tous était l'homme dont tout le monde craignaient.

Quelques jour plus tard, sa fiancé avait contacter les locaux de la police en disant qu'elle avait un indice de Kira pour L et avait tenter de parler au détective. Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour Light, il était arrivé juste à temps et avait sût noté le vrai nom de la jeune femme à temps avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la préfecture, après une première tentative échouer pendant que Ryuk avait rit à gorge déployer, sur son Death Note.

 _(Surveillance par caméra : J-1)_

Light était enfin rentré chez lui, exténuer d'avoir passer une énième longue journée ennuyeuse en cours. Bientôt, les examens d'entrées à l'université de Tôô commenceraient et il se disait qu'il serait encore tout seul à parler sur la scène devant des millions de visage de babouins non intelligents.

Light rentra enfin à la maison de sa famille et remarqua le silence habituel. _Tiens... Il n'y a personne a la maison ?_ Il tourna la clé dans la porte et entra. "C'est moi." Pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre. _Peut être que maman et Sayu sont parties faire du shopping._

Light monta les escalier menant à sa chambre et lorsqu'il remarqua que la poignée de la porte de sa chambre n'était plus dans la même position, c'est à dire à 5mm de la position normal, il douta un peu que quelqu'un soit rentré dans sa chambre. Il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre tandis que Ryuk semblait vouloir briser ce silence.

"Hey Light, apparemment, il n'y a personne chez toi. Ça te dirait pas qu'on se fasse une petite partie de jeux vidéo ?"

Light posa son sac à terre et se coucha sur son lit. Il pris une profonde réflexion tandis que Ryuk continuait de lui parler. "Allez une petite partie. Ca fait longtemps." Il échangea finalement son uniforme scolaire contre une grande veste beige à manche longue. "Light."

Light repartis dehors suivit de Ryuk qui se sentais un peu énervé d'être ignoré ainsi. Une conversation s'imposait entre ces deux là...

* * *

 ** _Lilly tragdie_** : Wow, ben... heu... Merci déjà. Je suis surprise de voir que j'attire déjà quelques 'curieuses' dès le premier chapitre. (1 review, 2 fav, 3 follows , pour moi c'est pas rien:D )Alors merci beaucoup de ta review et pour te répondre sans trop de spoiler, Light et L vont se rencontré dans le 3e chapitre. Et oui il va jeter son dévoluer mais une certaines personnes fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas... Bon à la prochaines quand même :)


	3. Episode 9 (altérer) : Rencontre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

N d M : Toute mes excuses si il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de détails au début.

 _ **Italique Gras**_ = Kira

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

* * *

Quand L avait observé minutieusement le jeune Light Yagami pendant 5 jours, il s'attendais à ce que le meurtrier fasse un seul faux pas. Mais bizarrement, même avec les 64 caméras de surveillance dans sa chamnbre, les meurtres on quand même continuer.

 _Fascinant_ , pensa L. _Peut etre, à t'il trouvé une sorte d'astuce pour faire comme si il était un adolescent normal._

Pendant des jours, Light se fit surveiller par les caméras de surveillance mises par L. Il avait ordonné à son shinigami de fouiller toute la chambre. Au tôtal, Ryuk avait pu trouver 64 caméras. Et pendants des heures, l'adoslescent avait fait de son mieux pour jouer le rôle du fils prodije. Il avait su tuer des criminels à l'aide de mini bout de page du Death Note caché un peu partout autour de lui. Pour s'aider, il s'était renseigner sur les caméras de surveillance et avait acheté une mjni télé qu'il avait reussit à dissimulé dans un de ses paquets de chips au barbecue.

L, de son coté avait regarder l'adolescent très attentivement, ne ratant pas la moindre chose de ce qui s'était passé. Même si il avait des caméras de surveillance, L ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment les criminels pouvait encore mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il avait observé l'adolescent de près, de très près et même en compagnie directeur de la police japonaise.

Un jour, L pensait vraiment avoir trouver quelque chose mais c'était sans compter qu'il devait sortir l'excuse ' _Votre fils à 17 ans. Il est encore jeune._ ' pour rassurer Souchiro

Ce jour-là Light avait sortis des magazines X cachés dans sa commode. Il avait lu le magazine pendant quelques minutes avant de se relevé, semblant faussement déçus de son contenus.

Souchiro se tenait maitneant derrière L avec divers rapport de police dans la main "Ryuzaki ?"

L n'avait pas détourner son regard des moniteurs, malgré l'absence de présence des personnes dans la maison, il observait toujours les caméras cherchant un tout petit indice qui lui mènerait à Kira.

"Oui ?"

"J'aimerais te faire observé que les deux dernières victimes ont été éliminés avant hier. Autrement dit, un moment où tous les membres de ma famille ignoraient leur existence. Ça devrait suffire à les innocenter, non ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Même si Kira peut choisir l'heure de la mort de ses victimes, je vois mal comment il pourrait réussir à deviner des informations dont personne n'aurait encore parlé..." L déposa la fourchette qu'il avait mise sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua un mouvement sur les caméras de surveillance. "Tiens, votre fils viens de rentré."

...

Observé le jeune Yagami n'avait rien donné. Comme d'habitude, il avait jouer au parfait fils modèle à la maison et L n'y avait vu que du feu lorsque quelques heures plus tard, les meurtriers dont avait parlé les médias était morte à leur tour d'une crise cardiaque.

L fit une réunion, ne balayant toujours pas l'hypothèse que Kira était dans une des deux familles que l'équipe d'investigation avait surveillé, les autres enquêteurs étaient découragés. Tous le monde eu la permission de partir, laissant le détective seul avec son gardien.

Watari déposa la plaque de métal qui était recouvert d'une tasse, d'un bol et d'une théière en porcelaine devant le jeune détective. "N'a pu plus aucune solution pour arrêter le meurtrier ? Le sang des victimes ne semble pas déranger cette personne. Beaucoup de famille sont en deuil tu sais..."

L pris la tasse et commença à piocher deux sucres par deux pour les laisser tomber dans le thé. "J'ai encore un as dans ma manche, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Watari." il bû une gorgée de l'eau bouillante "Je vais me présenté au fils de Souchiro Yagami. Son intelligence colle très bien avec le profil de Kira." L n'était pas certains de comment aborder le sujet mais une chose était sûre, il devrait redoubler de prudence.

"Fais quand même attention. Qui sait de quoi Kira est capable..."

"Je sais..."

"Tu devrais au moins déjà changer de vêtements pour te faire discret. Si tu te présente à Kira, il est fort probable qu'il remarquera quelque chose. Bien qu'il ne connait pas ton vrai nom, je suppose qu'il pourrait facilement recherché la moindre informations sur toi."

L inspecta son t-shirt "Je suis très bien dans ces vêtements, _Quillish_."

"Mais au moins un uniforme scolaire-"

"Pas question. Qui dit uniforme, dit chaussettes. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai une sainte horreur de ces... choses."

Watari suggère alors "La deniere chose que je pourrais te proposer, c'est que tu te change..."

L bû tout le reste de son thé prêt à attaquer la part de cheesecake qui se tenait devant lui "Tu m'a déjà établis cette hypothès-"

Watari le coupa, un petit sourire en coin "... en fille."

D'un coup, L recracha tout le liquide vert qu'il avait en bouche, s'étouffant à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. "Quuuuuooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!"

* * *

Université de Tôô: 

Les jours des examens étaient enfin arrivés. Light s'y était bien préparé et avait encore étudié jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour cette journée. Il avait prévu d'arrivé 5 minutes avant le débuts des examens mais quand ils entra dans la cour, il eu une surprise. Tout les élèves des examens de l'université de Tôô jasaient dans la cours de l'université.

Une fille parla à son amie "Nan, tu déconne j'espère." Son amie lui parla d'un air fatigué "Mais si j'te jure. Je me suis même levée à 5h du mat' juste pour être dans les premiers à entrés et avoir une des meilleures places, au chaud près d'un radiateur. Et maintenant, je me les gèle." "Mais t'es dingue quand même."

Trois autres mec, de l'autre coté de la cour, assis sur un banc, se plaignaient tandis que celui qui était au milieu d'eux jouait sur sa Psp. "Dire que j'aurais pu dormir encore quelques minutes." Celui de gauche ricana "Ha, m'en parle pas. J'ai jamais su supporter le réveil, en plus de l'école. Et maintenant que le jours des exams sont enfin arrivé, ils nous lassaient poireauté comme des cons ces enculés !"

Light leva un sourcil _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_ Sans attendre de réponse, Yuri, l'appât du bus Spaceland, dont il avait réussit à obtenir le nom de Raye Penber, était venue vers lui et s'était littéralement accroché à son bras. "Light !" Light la regarda pendant un instant, toujours perplexe de la situation actuel. Il voulu lui poser des questions mais la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs pris les devant, toute joyeuse. "Les examens sont reporté. Il font des travaux dans la classe et on à encore 30 minutes devant nous. C'est trop génial."

"Hein ? Des travaux ? Comment ça ? Tu plaisante ?"

"Ben... Va voir par toi même."

Yuri lâcha son bras et partis annoncée la nouvelle à un groupe de fille qui venait tout juste d'arrivé. Light s'avança vers l'entré principal de l'école et vit un panneau accroché avec des kanji japonais mal fait comme si la personne qui avait écrit ne s'était pas cassé le cul à le faire :

« Chers élèves, les examens ne débuterons pas à 10h mais plutôt à 10h30, feuiller nous en excuser... Signé : La Direction »

 _La direction ? Puissance mes fesses !_ Light soupira et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur un des seuls banc de la cours qui était encore disponible, réfléchissant encore si il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs sur ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine... Derrière lui, perché comme un hibou sur le cerisier qui laissait tomber quelques pétales roses à terre, Ryuk riait encore en voyant les divers réactions des élèves "Huk huk huk. Les humains sont vraiment amusant." Ryuk repensa encore au visage terrifié de Yuri qui avait littéralement changé en visage joyeux aujourd'hui.

Soudain, Yuri ne se préoccupant pas de cette personne, Light vit une jeune fille s'approchée à son tout de la porte. Il l'a regarda en détails. C'était une jeune demoiselle qui pourrait avoir son age et qui semblait nouvelle. La jeune fille avait des grandes cercles sous les yeux et Light se demanda si elle avait fait exprès de se maquillé comme ça. Ses cheveux était si ébouriffés qu'il se demanda si elle prenait au moins le temps de peigner sa chevelure. Elle portais un sefuku, et contrairement aux autres filles qu'il connaissait, le sien était noir, une petite veste bleu marine, une cravate noir autour de son cou, un collant blanc et des chaussures noirs. Light la fixa. La jeune fille était très différente des autres adolescentes qu'il avait fréquentées. Et pour cause ? Light la trouvait... plutôt jolie.

Il secoua la tête a cette pensée " _ **Ridicule.**_ " et s'approcha d'elle, prêt à encore en faire une de ses conquêtes à sa liste. Même si elle semblait bizarre mais assez jolie, Light ne pû s'empêcher de rougir en voyant comment la jeune fille s'approchait lentement de l'école, le dos mis-courbé et son index sur une des ses lèvres.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda le panneau pendant un moment, mordillant son index, inspectant l'affreux kanji mal écrit. Pendant qu'il entendis les étudiants commencer à lancé des rumeurs sur cette demoiselle, Light lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

Elle se retourna. Ses yeux noir percèrent le cœur du jeune tueur. " _ **Reprend toi, Light. C'est juste une autre fille gaga de poupées, de robes et autres accessoires et bijoux inutiles. Tu va juste te présenter et lui parler pour finalement obtenir son numéro de télephone.**_ " _Si j'y arrive..._

"Oui ?"

 _Cette voix..._ Ô combien si belle qui sonnait comme une mélodie. Le cœur de Light battait très fort. Light resta figé un moment à l'entente de cette si belle voix. "Heu..."

Au dessus de lui, Ryuk riait en observant la scène avec attention.

"Salut. Tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant."

"Oui, en effet. Je viens d'arriver."

"D'où viens tu, exactement ?"

"D'Angleterre."

"Que fais tu au Japon ?"

"C'est... personnel."

"Oh..."

La jeune vit la déception dans le regard de Light. "Je suis désolée..."

Light tendis sa main "Je m'appelle Light Yagami. Et puis je au moins savoir, quel est ton nom ?"

 _Bien sûr que que je sais qui tu est..._ La jeune fille regarda un moment la main avant la serré"Ku- Kumiko. Je m'appelle Kumiko Laylaw."

"Enchanté Kumiko." Il la regarda dans les yeux sombres de la jeune " _ **Bon sang, tu parle d'une créature. Elle te déstabilise complètement.**_ "

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"

Light sourit "Tes yeux sont magnifiques, Kumiko." Se rendant compte trop tard de ce qui venait de dire à la jeune fille qu'il avait à peine rencontré, il détourna le regard "Dé- Désolé..."

"C'est juste des yeux..."

Light sursauta à cette parole. D'habitude, quand il leur disaient un compliment, les filles rougissaient et sautillaient de joie en disant mille merci et en disant d'autre conneries, mais pas cette fille. _Elle a quelque chose de particulier..._ Derrière lui, Ryuk riait à se perdre l'haleine. "Elle est très « _mignonne_ ». Huk huk huk." Light lui jeta un regard noir après avoir vérifié que personne ne prêtais attention à lui _Bon sang Ryuk, ferme là._

La sonnerie retentis enfin faisant sortis et tout les étudiants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

...

Lorsque Light eu terminer ses feuilles d'examens, il s'apprêta à se lever mais il fut surpris quand il entendis une autre personne se lever à peine quelques secondes avant lui. Il laissa passer la personne à coté de lui et à été choqué quand il vit Kumiko descendre des escaliers, les papiers des examens dans une main entre son pouce et son index l'autre dans la poche de la jupe. Le professeur la regarda d'un air dégoûté quand il vit que la jeune demoiselle ne s'était pas abaisser pour le saluer. Il ne supportait pas les étudiants indisciplinés et avait déjà fait une remarque auprès de cette jeune fille qui l'avait directement ignorée.

Light la suivit à la suite et s'abaissa auprès du professeur qui lui rendit en signe de tête.

Lorsque il passa la porte, il vit la jeune fille près de la grille de l'école "Kumiko, attend."

Elle se retourna.

"Est ce que... tu as un téléphone ?"

"Je n'en ai pas spécialement besoin sauf en cas d'urgence. Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien..." Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête "Parce que tu me plais... beaucoup même. Et je voudrais bien te faire visiter un peu le pays comme ça on pourrait aussi apprendre à se connaitre."

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. _Dis non, dis non, dis non._ "Bi- Bien sûr." _Ah bravo, franchement. Vraiment bravo._

Light sortis son téléphone et écouta la jeune fille dire les numéros de son téléphone "Je t'appellerais ce soir..." Avec ça, Light l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et partis en lui faisant signe.

 _Profite bien de ta 'conquête'... Kira !_ L restait là dans la cour de l'école, tenant une main sur la joue, se sentant rougir tout d'un coup _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!_

* * *

 ** _Silacy974_** : Pas grand chose à dire mais merci beaucoup pour ta review. :) L et Light se sont enfin rencontré et leur 'histoire' commence, j'essaie de respecter un minimum le personnage de L. A plus tard. ^^

 ** _Cristal - Passions_ **: J'ai eu mal au train arrière... en recevant TOUTES tes reviews. O.O Je veux dire... Wouah ! C'est vrai, je n'en attendais pas moins de ça. En plus d'en recevoir plusieurs de ta part sur ma toute première fanfic traduite, et de celle ci, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aille commenter le crossover avec mon autre manga. ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te faire fuir. :)

5 follows et 5 favoris, c'est un match nul. hihi x) Merci à tous pour ça, je vous embrasse très fort.


	4. ENNUIS

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

 _ **Italique Gras**_ = Kira

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Ennuis**

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Light partis dans la cuisine chercher après un cachet d'aspirine. Ryuk n'avait cesser de rire depuis que le jeune meurtrier s'était présenté à cette jeune fille. Sayu et sa mère étaient dans le salon, regardant la série Amour Sucré avec Hideki Ryuga en vedette, lui faisant un accueil rapide mais toujours autant chaleureux. Le jeune homme à l'écran se tenais sous une pluie, faisant face à une jeune femme presque du même age que Light.

"Mais je t'aime, Nina. Peu importe qui tu est, peut importe ce que tu as fais même dans une vie antérieur. Tu est très belle, marrante et surtout tu me rend heureux, c'est une chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te laisser partir. Je veux resté à tes cotés..." La jeune femme à l'écran laissa tomber son parapluie et couru en direction de la jeune star, en pleurant. Sayu gémit "Awwww. Ryugaaaa. T'es trop beeeeaaaau. Pourquoi il y a pas des hommes comme toi sur la terre. Pourquoiiiii ?"

" _Sayu, idiote de sœur va_." Light trouva enfin les cachet d'aspirine et en pris un. Il le mis dans un verre rempli d'eau et partis avec dans sa chambre.

Ryuk s'arrêta de rire et fit un cri de jeune fille quand il vit (trop tard) le panier de la cuisine rempli de pommes rouges. "Liiiiiiight, une pomme. Donne m'en une."

Light lui lança un regard noir " _Dans tes rêves, shinigami à la con_."

...

Même si il venait à peine de rentré chez lui, en ayant finis ces examens, Light avait encore le visage de Kumiko en tête. " _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai soudainement le cœur qui bat quand je pense à elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était du même niveau que moi._ " Et pourtant, il repensa encore à la surpris qu'il à vu quand il vit Kumiko descendre les marche de la salle d'examens en première, le dos courbé, tenant les feuilles entre son pouce et son index. Et puis... Ses yeux. Light avait croisé le regard de pas mal de jeune fille peut importe la couleur, noir, vert, doré, truquoise ou encore vert et bleu mélangés, les yeux sombres de Kumiko l'avait complètement déstabiliser.

Kumiko. Un nom ô combien symbolique et incroyable pour une femme comme elle. Jolie, mingonne-

Il s'arreta de penser. Non, il ne devait plus penser à elle. Son coté Kira lui disait que c'était encore une de ses idiotes de fangirl qui voulait juste l'impressionner.

 _ **"Ça se trouve, elle à eu tout faux aux examens."** "Peut être que je j'espère trop. Après tout, ma conquête pour être le Dieu d nouveau monde n'est pas encore aboutis..."_

Il repensa encore à la voix et au beau visage de Kumiko avant de soupirer de joie. Il était encore plus détendu qu'avant les examens. Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de caméras et encore moins de micros dans sa chambre, Light ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, sortis son Death Note, et alluma sa petite télé.

Les infos débutaient encore sur les mêmes sujets, les mot Kira et Criminels se lisaient sur chaque lèvres. La journaliste présenta la photo un homme basané, mi chauve avant de parler des nouvelles "Mesdames et Messieurs, voici Neshwallah Marhmourd, suspecter d'avoir faillit faire un attentat à la bombe dans l'aéroport de Sekigahara. Selon les éléments de l'enquête, sans la vigilance et la curiosité d'un groupe d'adolescentes qui étaient prête à partir en Europe, le terroriste aurait fait exploser sa bombe en plein milieu du bâtiment qui aurait causer des milliers de mort et causée de nombreux retard de vols..."

Light ne perdis pas patience "Un terroriste ? Voilà qui était très intéressant." il écrit dans son Death Note, le nom du terroriste et la cause de sa mort.

"Actuellement, le suspect se trouve dans les locaux de la police. La police questionne toujours l'homme pour savoir si oui ou non son geste était prémédité. Sans transition, voici les nouvelles. Actuellement, les collégiens sont à la période de la fête et des examens. Nous avons envoyer notre reporter questionner quelques élèves d'une école privé. Keiji, comment ce passe votre reportage ?"

Une image apparu en verticale à la droite de la journaliste "Eh bien, Oichi, comme vous pouvez le constater," le journaliste se retourna faisant face aux nombreuses pétales roses des cerisiers qui tombaient et à plusieurs élèves qui gigotaient devant la caméra "je me trouve actuellement à l'université Tõdai où à ce que vous voyez derrière moi, des jeunes garçons et des jeunes fêtent en avance leurs réussites des examens et où les pétales de cerisiers commencent doucement à tomber pour accueillie le festival des lanternes."

Light sursauta sur sa chaise _"Un festival ?"_

Oichi sembla ravie "Oh, le festival des lanternes. Ce même festival qui va commencer ce week end et qui se déroulera jusqu'a la semaine ?"

"Oui, Oichi. Celui là." Keiji sourit à l'écran "Encore une fois, le festival des lanternes se déroulera au centre de Tokyo où de nombreux touristes seront présents. Le festival des lanternes, je vous le rappel et une fête de célébration pour nos morts. Les lanternes lancées dans le lac d'Okutama seront nos messages pour les proches qu'on à perdus. De nombreuses personnes seront libres de lancés les lanternes à partir du lac, seuls ou accompagnés-"

Light éteignit la télévision. Il n'en avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Quand il regarda sa montre, il vit que le temps s'était écoulé pour que le terroriste meurt d'une crise cardiaque avec les instructions qu'il avait marqué dans le Death Note. Puis, ses pensées dérivaient encore une sur Kumiko _"Je devrais peut être l'appeler à propos du festival ?" **"Peut etre que non."** "Peut être que si."_

* * *

L avait passé une très mauvaise semaine. D'abord, la surveillance par caméras n'avait rien donner, malgré les 64 mises dans la chambre de son principal suspect dans l'affaire Kira, ensuite il avait suivit à la lettre l'idée de Watari de se déguisé en fille. Et puis... Il avait donner son numéro de téléphone à celui qui semblait être Kira.

" _Et maintenant quoi ? On va aller à un rendez vous ensemble, puis on couchera ensemble, puis viendra le jour du mariage et ensuite on adoptera plusieurs bébés pour construire une famille ?_ " La dernière option ne semblait pas trop déranger le détective. Il pensa à un endroit en particulier. Quelque part dans le monde, 3 petits orphelins attendaient un signe de sa part pour savoir qui sera son successeur le jour où il mourra ou qu'il prendra sa retraite.

Quand il passa la porte de sa chambre, il enleva vite ses chaussures de fille, arracha presque sa 'robe de collégienne' tellement que ça le dégouttais et la jeta à terre, se baladant complètement à poil devant le regard mi amusé et mi médusé de Watari qui vint à son tour. Il alla à la penderie où se trouvait de nombreuses chemises blanches à manches longues et des pantalons bleu très large. Lui aussi avait très mal à la tête. Watari avait répété encore et encore à quel point « ELle était plus mignonne que toutes les autres filles de la planète » ou «Qu'en tans que figure paternel, il n'aurait pas rêver de plus jolie fille. » ou encore « Que son eye-liner sous ces yeux était incroyablement bien réussit pour une si belle femme de 26 ans. » Watari savait à quel point les cernes sous les yeux de L étaient plus naturel que le maquillage de clown que les autres filles se mettaient.

L en avait assez entendu pour savoir que son plan d'infiltration déguisé en fille dans l'université de son suspect avait été une réussite. "Oh tait-toi un peu _papy_ Wammy."

Soupirant à la colère du jeune homme, Watari demanda, en espérant faire tomber la tension "Veux tu un peu de thé L ? Avec une tranche de cheesecake ?"

Après avoir changé dans ces vêtements habituelles, L se dirigea vers le lit, sautant et s'applatissant dans la fatigue et enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, marmonnant un "Grblmoui."

Watari prépara le thé et avait un petit sourire en coin il demanda "Comment s'est passer ta journée, ma princesse ?"

L n'en pouvait tellement plus qu'il se releva brusquement, et, prenant la coussin du lit, le balança dans la direction du veil homme qui reussit à eviter l'impact de justesse.

" _Andouille._ " Watari avait beau l'énerver, L réussit néanmoins à se calmer avec le cheesecake.

Une sonnerie de téléphone vint troubler l'ambiance de la chambre.

Watari vit que ce n'était pas son téléphone "As tu passer ton numéro à quelqu'un ?"

L pris le téléphone, ignorant le viel homme "Allo ?"

"Kumiko ?"

"Ah, Light. Salut."

"Salut, Kumiko. Hum..." Light réfléchis à un sujet simple de l'autre coté de la ligne "Dis est ce que tu as vu les dernieres nouvelles ?"

"Non. Pourquoi ? Je le devrais ?"

Même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, Light rougissait de plus en plus "Eh bien... Voilà, il y a un festival qui va se dérouler ce week end et... je me demandais... si tu voulais y aller ?"

"Avec toi ?"

L se gifla mentalement pour avoir poser une question aussi idiote _"Crétin !"_ mais il entendis un petit rire de l'autre côté du fil.

"Oui, bien sûr, avec toi."

L réfléchis pendant un moment puis releva la tête pour croisé le regard de Watari qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Mh. Moui. Pourquoi pas ? Ça se déroule où et c'est quand ?"

"C'est ce week end et ça sera dans le centre de Tokyo. J'ai lû sur internet que le festival se commençais à 18h mais je peux venir te chercher chez toi avant si tu le souhaite."

"Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je me débrouillerais toute seule."

"Oh." Light sembla déçu "Alors, on se retrouve au festival ?"

"Oui, cela me va."

"D'accord. A plus tard." Light était sur le point de raccrocher mais L/Kumiko l'appela "Light !"

"O- Oui."

"C'est gentil d'avoir penser à moi pour le festival..."

"Tu est nouvelle à Tokyo, Kumiko. C'est normal que je te fasse voir le pays."

L raccrocha enfin et vit Watari qui lui fit un sourire qui ne pouvais signifie qu'une seule chose. Le viel homme sauta de joie autour de L.

"Ma Kumiko va à un rendez-vous. Ma Kumiko à un rendez-vous. Ma Kumiko ira à un rendez-vous."

L voulu lui dire une grossièreté mais il se retint. Il était toujours le plus grand détective du monde.

Watari pris le bras de L et lui montra sa tenue scolaire. "On va te choisir une belle robe, ma princesse."

L soupira en enlevant sa chemise _"C'est pas vrai..."_ Pauvre L. Pour lui, la torture n'était pas encore finis.


	5. Préparation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

 _ **Italique Gras**_ = Kira

Lionne. Fluffy : Yo, Désolée du retard. Lol je suis contente que cette 'mini blague' t'as fait rire (d'habitude quand je fais des blagues ça ne fait rire personne). ;) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci pour ces gentils mots. :* A +

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Préparation**

* * *

"Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? C'est moderne."

"Jamais !"

"Et celle ci, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Elle est bien non ?"

"Non !"

"Oh. Et celle là ? Regarde toutes ces jolis couleurs."

"Pas question !"

"Et si tu essayais ce beau kimono ? Regarde-moi toutes ces fleurs."

"J'ai dit NON !"

La jeune fille inspecta les chiffres sur l'une des robes de la boutique "Et d'abord, combien ça coût- ?" Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les chiffres sur le petit ticket "75 000 yen ?!"

Le veil homme tenta de calmé la jeune fille devant le regard médusées d'autres femmes et jeunes filles. Une femme en tenue de vendeuse s'approcha du vieil homme qui semblait vouloir satisfaire sa petite-fille qui hurlais que des réponses négatifs depuis leur entrés dans le magazin et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils s'étaient bien fait remarqués. "Bonjour. Est ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

La fille se détourna vers la femme, et lui lança un regard faussement peiné "Oui. Aidez moi à sortir d'ici."

Le veil homme fit un sourire à la vendeuse "Ne faites pas attention à elle, mademoiselle. Ma petite Kumiko ici présente est trop timide pour choisir une tenue pour son tout premier rendez vous..."

La vendeuse claqua dans ses main "Awww. Comme c'est mignoooon."

"Oui, n'est ce pas."

"J'abandonne." Combien de temps étaient ils là ? Dix minutes, une demi-heure, deux heures ? L ne le savait pas. Pour lui, les secondes passées dans cette boutique et 're-déguisé' en fille, lui semblaient interminables. Watari l'avait traîné au centre commercial loin du quartier général, l'obligeant à admiré des tenues plus belles les unes que les autres sans faire attention aux prix exorbitants qui étaient mis dessus.

La vendeuse, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun avec une queue de cheval se pencha vers ladite Kumiko, L se figea sur place "Kumiko, c'est ça ?"

"Mouais..."

"As tu un thème ou une préférence pour ce tout premier rendez-vous ? Ou même des couleurs en particulier ?"

"Ouais. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu." L regarda son badge et dit "Et si possible, moins de 500yen, mademoiselle... Win-G. Je n'aime pas faire le-" Watari donna un coup de coude discret à L, signifiant qu'il faillit faire une erreur et ce dernier le remarqua vite "Hum hum. La radine, je veux dire. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas comme si le garçon auquel j'ai rendez vous..." L fusilla Watari du regard "...va être l'homme de ma vie et avec auquel je vais me marié et avoir des enfants." " _Surtout si on est sois même un mec._ "

Watari fit signe à la vendeuse qui dut se retenir de rire face à la jeune fille boudeuse et capricieuse. "Dites-moi ce que vous avez en magasin, mlle Win-G. , je peux y mettre le prix que je veux."

Win-G se tourna vers le rayons et chercha quelque chose "Si je peux me permettre, je ne peux que conseillée à votre petite-fille de porter... Elle est où encore ? Ah ! La voilà." Elle sortis une longue et jolie robe bleu clair à froufrous et la tendis à Kumiko "...Ceci."

Watari sautilla de joie en voyant la tenue. "Oh, comme c'est joli."

L, en revanche était encore plus dégoûté que jamais en tenant la robe de ses pouces et de ses index "C'est quoi cette horreur. C'est pas mon mariage non plus."

"Elle est un peu démodée certes mais c'est une de la dernière collection qu'on avait reçu l'année dernière. Le thème c'était « Le Bal Des Cerisiers En Fleurs » Vous avez de la chance, il ne reste que celle là en stock."

L chercha à nouveau l'étiquette et faillit s'évanouir en regardant le prix "125 000 YEN ?! " Watari sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel était L "Cette robe est vraiment belle. Je la prend."

"Sinon. Si ça ne vous plait vraiment pas et que que vous souhaitez une de nos collections d'aujourd'hui, je peux vous conseillée une des robes qu'on à en vitrine."

L fit un bruit de vomissement pas très discret au grand dam de Watari "Vous appeler ça des robes ? Moi, j'appelle ça des horreurs."

"Aw, miss Kumiko. C'est un thème très spécial. Ces robes ont été fait par des gothiques, pour les gothiques. Elles sont certes ce côté "monstrueux" à cause de leurs couleurs négatives mais je peux vous garantir à 100% qu'elles vont à toutes les filles, gothiques ou non."

" _Pourcentages de merde, ouais._ " "Et... c'est quoi le thème de ces 'robes.'"

Win-G clapa dans ses mains, son sourire remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ouvrit la bouche et annonça fièrement "« Amour Interdit »."

Watari se mis entre L et Win-G et se pencha vers lui. "Tu as le choix, ma chère princesse. Sois celle ci." Il désigna la robe que L tenais toujours en mains "Soit une de ceux là." Il pointa son doigt dans la direction où étaient entreposées 3 robes noires avec différents motifs à fleurs dessus.

L dut se résoudre à choisir. C'est avec grand regret mais surtout avec dégoût qu'il donna la robe à la vendeuse en déclarant "Je prend celle-ci."

La vendeuse alla à la caisse rejoindre sa collègue "Très bon choix." Elle fit une pause et repris "Si je peux me permettre un conseil, cette robe semblera dès plus ravissante si jamais vous allez au festival des lanternes."

" _Mais bien sûr... Je vais la mettre uniquement pour me faire sauter par un tueur froid et sanguinaire qui à tuer des innocents._ " Pensa L.

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel, L et Watari se dépêchèrent de sortir de la voiture et d'aller rentrés et cachés les sacs de courses. Le temps avait passé tellement vite quand ils avaient cherchés la robe idéale dans la grande boutique, et L avait voulu prendre quelque confiseries pour le chemin du retour, se vengeant de Watari pour le petit sourire narquois qu'il avait affiché depuis l'achat de la robe et en lui faisant sans cesse des blagues de filles, comme la différence entre une pyjama party et une fête d'anniversaire, L n'avait donné aucune réponse alors Watari avait quand même continuer sur le fait qu'il n'y en avait aucune puisque les filles commençaient la soirée en jouant au jeux vidéos, en mangeant des tonnes de cochonneries devant la télé et finalement qu'elles terminaient leurs soirées vautrées sur le canapé ou dans le même lit que leur copines même si elles étaient pas bourrées. _(N d M : True Story. Je ne vise ABSOLUMENT personne hein)_ 😂

Après l'épisode du magasin de bonbons, ils avaient été obligés de démarré au quart de tour pour rentré le plus vite possible et éviter des soupçons. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, L alla rapidement ranger les preuves de leur shopping tandis que Watari se dirigeait vers la machine à café pour l'équipe d'investigation qui allait arrivé d'une minute à l'autre.

 _Toc Toc_

L couru à la porte, mais il était tellement distrait qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarquer qu'il portais toujours son uniforme de collégienne. Heureusement que Watari avait remarquer ce détails et qu'il le stoppa au dernier moment, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Attend L ! Ta robe !"

L se recula et s'inspecta de la tête au pied. " _Oh, chiasse. J'ai faillit me griller._ "

Watari lui fis signe vers une pièce éclairée "Il a ton t-shirt et ton jeans qui sont déjà prêt, va vite te changer-"

 _Toc Toc_

"Une minute !" Watari se tourna vers L "Va s'y ! C'est dans la salle de bain."

Tandis que L alla s'enfermer et se changer, Watari ouvrit la porte au chef du directeur de la police japonnaise accompagnés de Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita et Mogi.

"Watari ? Qu'est ce qui vous à pris si longtemps."

Watari feint un sourire comme si l'incident de la robe n'avait pas eu lieu "Oh, pas grand chose. J'ai juste renversé un peu de café froid sur Ryuzaki. J'ai refait une tasse pour tout le monde. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous en veut ?"

Matsuda passa devant le chef en joignant ces mains "Oh... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il n'y a rien de grave, j'espère ?"

Aizawa ponça son nez "Matsuda, as tu bien entendu ce Watari à dit."

"Bah quoi ?"

"Laisse tomber."

L sortis enfin de salle de bain, habillé de son t-shirt blanc habituel et ton jeans bleu.

Tandis que Watari invita le reste de l'équipe à aller s'asseoir et en leur servant un peu de café, Souchiro s'approcha de L "L, on à encore une victime qui à laisser un drôle de message..."

Matsuda baissa la tête, marmonnant dans sa barbe "Encore Kira."

Souchiro fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et tendis un document au detective. "Voilà le rapport d'autopsie et les images prises par le prisonnier qui est mort. Apparement c'était un terroriste qui à bien faillit à faire eploser une bombe dans l'aéroport de Tokyo."

« L, regarde. D'autres connaîtront le même sort

Que je subis en ce moment. je suis Tuer par celui qui sera le dieu du nouveau monde.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? certains hommes Peuvent juste attendre la mort ou la libération.

Certaines femmes ne pleurent pas Et moi, je crève ici, tel un rat mort. »

"Ah votre avis, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Aizawa

L inspecta encore le document trouvant facilement ce que ça voulait dire "Kira me nargue."

Ukita leva un sourcil "Kira... vous nargue ?"

Watari posa une tasse de café et une tranche de cheesecake devant L. Ce dernier commença à reprendre des morceaux de sucres et à les laisser tomber. "Oui..."

"Est ce que pourrais nous expliquez Ryuzaki ?"

"Kira à... déjà tuer par cette méthode." Il pris une gorgée de son café bien sucré et repris. "Avant de nous rencontrer, vous souvenez vous qu'il y a déjà eu des cas de mort par crise cardiaque dans les prisons du Japon accompagnés de drôle de lettre ?"

Les hommes hochèrent tous la tête.

L leva le document au dessus de lui "Voici, d'après moi, la quatrième lettre de Kira à mon intention."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment." L mis un pouce sur sa lèvre "Les 3 premières lettres disaient : L, le sais tu, le Dieu de la mort ne mange que des pommes. Tandis que celle-ci me dit : Et certaines peuvent mieux tuer que d'autres ?"

Matsuda mis les deux mains sur ça tête "C'est à n'y rien comprendre."

"Ce que je vais vous ne serez pas encore plus logique que ce que je vous dis en ce moment."

Tout les hommes de l'équipe d'investigation se tournèrent vers L. Ils était à la fois surpris et confus.

L leva à nouveau le document au dessus de sa tête "A part cette 4e lettre qui montre le signe que Kira me nargue à nouveau nous avons pas plus d'éléments pour avancer. Je vous suggère tous de prendre une pause pour le moment."

Aizawa se pencha plus vers le détective "Que veut tu dire, Ryuzaki ?"

L finis sa tasse de café et commença à dévorer son cheesecke "L'enquête est suspendue." Puis il se tourna vers Souchiro "Je pense que cela bien longtemps que vous êtes rester loin de votre famille, Monsieur Yagami. Pourquoi ne pas rentré chez vous et vous reposer."

"Mais..."

L tourna son regard vers les autres "Je vous ai tous surmener pendant la surveillance par caméra, qui, au final, n'a rien donné. Je vous donne une semaine de récupération. Bonne journée."

L'équipe d'investigation et Watari étaient bouche bée. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Quand le choc fut passer, Souchiro se leva et partis sans poser de question. Les autres fit de même malgré qu'une envie de questionner le détective les démangeaient. Ils s'abaissèrent chacun leur tour et partir sans un mot.

Quand la porte fut fermé par le dernier des hommes de l'équipe, Matsuda, fixa L du regard comme si le détective mondialement connu avait commis un crime très grave.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Watari."

"Aurais tu perdu la tête ?!"

L piqua sa fourchette sur la dernière part de gâteau. "Pas du tout." Il posa l'assiette et se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre, vérifiant que tout le monde était bien partis. Il vit Matsuda sortir en dernier courir après la voiture de Souchiro qui avait commencer à démarrée. "J'ai juste l'intention de mettre en pause le rôle de détective et de continuer celui de la collégienne. Qui sait. Oui Kira, ou Light Yagami, est un tueur démoniaque froid et sanguinaire mais il y a aussi le côté de l'adolescent populaire qui est en quête pouvoir."

Watari déglutit en pensant à ce que L allait dire

"Light Yagami a eu des nombreux rendez-vous avec des filles.

"Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?"

"Ce que je veut dire c'est qu'avec cette lettre que Kira m'a envoyer... Il est temps pour moi de changer les règles du jeu." L eu un sourire diabolique sur le visage. "Contacte l'orphelinat, j'aurais besoin de renfort. Une tempête se prépare."

* * *

Monde inconnu

"Non, Jealous. Ne fais pas ça."

Trop tard. Après avoir écrit dans un cahier noir, une drôle de créature se transforma en un tas de sable.

* * *

Une forme d'ombre se trouva devant Kira. L'ombre dansais, chantais et riait tandis que Kira fulminais en tentant de l'attraper.

 _"Je vais t'attraper. Te vider. Te tuer."_

 _ **"Va crever !"**_

 _"Je vais t'attraper. Te vider. Te tuer."_

 _ **"Je t'emmerde !"**_

 _"Je vais t'attraper. Te vider. Te tuer."_

 ** _"Je-t'em-mer-de !"_**

 _"Je vais t'attraper. Te vider. Te tuer."_

 ** _"JE T'EMMERDE !"_**

 _"Je vais t'attraper. Te vider. Te tuer."_

 ** _"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !"_**

Kira sauta enfin sur l'ombre, le coinça et planta ses ongles dedans. Il ria si diaboliquement qu'il croyait qu'il allait faire exploser les poumons de son hôte. Il griffa l'ombre partout s'acharnant dessus tel un enfant à noël qui déballait son plus gros cadeau. L'ombre resta immobile tendis que Kira se pencha vers le 'visage'.

 ** _"QUI SAIT VA CREVER ? HEIN CONNARD ?! C'EST QUI MAINTENANT QUI VA CREVÉ ?!"_**

 _"Toi."_

 ** _"JE TEN-"_**

 _"Toi... Parce que ton 'hôte' ne sera plus contrôle..."_

 ** _"Que veut tu dire ?"_**

 _"Tu pense que le cerveau dans la tête de ton hôte contrôle tout. Tu pense que tu as le pouvoir ? Mais tu verra que tu peut te tromper dans, ce que tu appelle, tes 'plans'._

 _ **"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! TOI, L, TOUT LE MONDE, ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE SUIS LE DIEU DU NOUVEAU MONDE ! PERSONNE NE PEUT M'ARRÊTEZ ! TU M'ENTEND, FILS DE PUTE ? PERSONNE !"**_

 _"Personne. A part L et Light Yagami. Si ils collaborent ensemble, tu perdra."_

Kira hurla de rage et replanta ses ongles dans la chair de l'ombre. Cette dernière commença à disparaître en dessous du tueur.

 _"Tu n'est rien, Kira. Rien."_

* * *

Ok... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? On bascule doucement dans l'horreur. Eh oui. Beaucoup de fans préfère le Kira démoniaque et salaud que le gentil Light populaire qui se fait des tas de meufs. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Des reviews ? ;D Tchiao à la prochaine.


	6. Envol

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

 _ **Italique Gras**_ = Kira

Autor Note : Désolééééééeeeee. J'ai eu des tas de trucs qui me sont arrivé pendant les vacances et j'ai pas pu écrire une seule ligne. Sorry tout le monde... :/ Pour me rattraper voici un looooooonnnnng chapitre qui vous attend. Bonne rentrée à tous. (oui je sais ça fait genre 19 jours que l'école à recommencer mais je commence à peine à prendre mes marques.)

Couple : Yaoi (Bon les anti Light x L, j'ai un Death Note, un Magnum, un AK47 et 10 hommes de main en ma possession. Par quel moyen voulez vous mourir d'abord ? Et l'option 'demi tour via la croix rouge n'est pas valable avec moi sachant que vous ne pouvez pas mourir en dernier avec la première arme.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Envol**

* * *

Bip bip bip-

Le soleil du matin commença lentement à pénétré les fenêtres de la résidence Yagami. 3 des 4 membres se levèrent à leur manière. La mère, Sachiko, se leva, mis son peignoir et alla dans la cuisine. Elle eu une idée en tête, au lieu de préparé un quelconque déjeuner habituel, elle décida de changer de recette pour le petit déjeuner. Ainsi, elle commença à prendre un bol, a y versé du lait et de la farine puis à casser les œufs qui restaient dans le frigo pour le mélanger. 30 minutes passa et finalement, une odeur succulente alla piquer les narines de la plus jeunes des Yagamis, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans la chambre de Light, le réveil du jeune tueur sonnait lentement doucement. Quand il atteignis le volume maximum, sa main sortis des couvertures dont la masse de chevelure brune dépassais des couvertures. Light l'éteignis rapidement et se leva. A peine débout et avec encore les yeux embués, Sayu entra dans sa chambre en trombe.

"Oni-chaaaannnn. Maman a fait des crêpes."*

Le jeune tueur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son son cerveau ne commence à capter ce que la jeune des Yagamis venait de dire. Il vit un cercle rouge sur le calendrier de sa chambre et se prépara malgré l'excitation de Sayu et alla dans la salle de bain profitant de cette occasion pour prendre une bonne douche. _Aujourd'hui était un grand jour..._

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner gourmet que sa mère avait préparé et malgré le fait que sa sœur avait prise 5 crêpes tout en les nappant de sirop, Light s'était détenu. Le jour de la remise des diplômes était enfin venus. Il était grand temps d'aller à l'université de Tôô. Il dit au revoir à sa sœur et à sa mère et partis. Le voyage était inhabituel. Ryuk n'avait pas cherché à avoir une pomme et pendant tout le trajet le Shinigami s'était tû.

Quand il arriva enfin à on école, une masse de gens se précipitaient vers l'entrée. Certains élève étaient accompagnés de leur parents ou de leur tuteur, d'autres étaient rassemblés avec leurs amis ou famille et les rares, comme Light se promenaient seuls en se précipitant vers la salle de la cérémonie.

Après un long discours barbant dans lequel le directeur à fait rappeler certaines règles de l'établissement et dans lequel les professeurs se sont présenté, la cérémonie continua sur le discours des élèves qui eu le meilleurs résultats au examens. Light ne fut pas étonné d'entendre son nom appeler. Après tout, le Dieu-du-Nouveau-Monde, devait, en quelque sorte, montrer sur le trône. Affichant sa supériorité. Montrant à toute l'assemblée qui avait le pouvoir.

"J'appelle leur premier représentant Light Yagami." Il se leva et se dirigea vers le podium. "J'appelle maintenant leur deuxième représentante..." Le cœur de Light bondit d'un coup. On lui avait dit plus tôt qu'ils serait avec un autre élève pour énoncer le discours. Il fit attention à ne pas se retourner, curieux de savoir avec qui il sera sur le podium, maudissant légèrement celui (ou celle) qui voulait lui voler la vedette en se montrant sur la scène. "Kumiko Laylaw." Light faillit tomber de haut. Pour lui, c'était impossible... Cette fille si mignonne... Aucune fille n'avait jamais réussit à l'égaler... Jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Deux feuilles de papiers étaient posé sur la grande table qui avait servit de pilier pour le directeur qui avait énnoncer les règles. Light pris la feuille et commença à lire dans le silence absolu de la grand salle :

"Telle la fleur qui s'apprête à renaître avec l'arrivée du printemp

Pour nous étudiants de Tôô, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence aujourd'hui

Au nom de tous mes camarades présents ici, je rend hommage #aux générals#

Notre fierté est immense.

Nous ferons tous pour vous montrer digne de la confiance dont vous nous faites preuve.

Light Yagami. Je vous remercie."

Après un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ce fut au tour de L de parler. Light jeta un œil à Kumiko, se tenant de rougir.

"Telle la fleur qui s'apprête à renaître avec l'arrivée du printemp

Pour nous étudiantes de Tôô, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence aujourd'hui

Au nom de tous mes camarades présents ici, je rend hommage #aux générals#

Notre fierté est immense.

Nous ferons tous pour vous montrer digne de la confiance dont vous nous faites preuve.

Kumiko Laylaw. Merci à tous.

L et Light s'abaissèrent sous les applaudissement de toute l'assemblée. Light était un peu confus. Comment est ce que Kumiko à fait pour être avec lui sur la scène ? Il se demanda si les organisateurs n'avaient pas fait une erreur dans le programme. Mais il secoua cette pensée de la tête. Kyomi Takada était intelligente elle aussi, mais elle n'arriverais jamais à le dépasser. Miss Univers était bel et bien une fille intelligente et très belle mais elle restait quand même une fille facile à prendre et à jeter, comme on jeterais. Kyomi, comme toutes les autres fangirls, préfère plutôt pensez aux vêtements de luxes, bijoux et autres chichi que des études.

Si jamais Light avait proposé un jour à Kyomi d'être sa petite amie, elle aurait dit oui sans hésité et plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait été mariés, Kyomi aurait perdu son intelligence, préférant dépenser le 3/4 de son revenus dans des fantaisies inutiles.

Light admira Kumiko de son dos. Si un homme lui avait dit que toute les femmes sont toutes les mêmes en insinuant le fait que ce ne sont que des profiteuses, il aurait fait l'échange des yeux et tuer cet homme en inscrivit son nom dans le Death Note avec une mort atroce qu'on ne peut imaginer. Pour Light, Kumiko était unique. Belle, unique et surtout mystérieuse à la fois.

* * *

Après encore un discours barbant, la cérémonie se termina. Light se leva rapidement et chercha Kumiko du regard. Il vit qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie, bousculant et s'excusant au passage plusieurs adultes et élèves qui voulaient le féliciter pour son discours ou pour avoir été premier aux examens. Quand il fut dehors, il chercha un moment et la trouva en train de se diriger vers la sortie, entourée d'élèves qui voulaient savoir comment Kumiko avait fait pour terminer aux premiers rangs des examens étant égalitée avec 'le beau gosse dont tout le monde rêve', dont Kyomi Takada.

"Kumiko."

Toutes les filles se retournèrent et gloussèrent en même temps, seul Takada avait une légère pointe de jalousie à l'encontre de la jeune et mystérieuse nouvelle élève. Light s'approcha de Kumiko nerveusement mais ne laissa rien paraître. "Bravo pour le discours. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais égal avec moi. Félicitation."

Lentement le groupe qui s'était formé autour de L, commença à se dissiper murmurant des "La chance." , des "Quelle veinard.", des "J'aimerais trop être à la place de Kumiko-chan." ou encore des plaintes disant que Light ne les aimera jamais.

Kumiko rougit nerveusement. "Merci..." Light lui sourit en tenant une main sur son épaule et L sursauta prresque au contact. "De rien." Il fit une pause semblant avoir l'idée la plus génial du siècle "Tu veux aller boire un café... pour fêter ça, bien sur."

L releva la tête et sourit. Il pensa déjà à la tasse de café bourré de sucre qu'il boira. "Ou-Oui."

"Super. Allons y."

Ils allaient traversé le portail quand la voix d'un veil homme se fit entendre "Kumiko."

L se retourna pour voir Watari. "Oh. Wally."

"Nous devons rentré ma chérie." Watari garda sa face de bon 'majordone' sur lui mais à l'intérieur, il rit de bon cœur.

Jouant son rôle, L fit des faux airs d'innocence. "Je dois partir au café avec Light-kun, Wally."

Pendant que Watari fit semblant de réfléchir un moment, Light s'approcha de Kumiko et lui murmura à l'oreille "C'est qui ? Ton père ?"

L se retint de rire avant de se tourner vers Light et de murmurer en retour "Non. C'est mon tuteur. Même si nous ne somme pas unis par le sang, c'est un homme que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon père depuis toute petite."

"Tu n'a pas de parents ?"

"Ils m'ont abandonnée."

"Des amis."

"Aucun."

Light pris un air attristé mais son cœur sauta dans de joie quand il vit le tuteur de Kumiko accepter la demande de sa 'protégée'.

"D'accord. Mais je vous y emmène."

Light hocha la tête et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Light vit sa mâchoire tomber quand il vit que le tuteur de Kumiko avait une Porche % et pas n'importe laquelle. Une voiture que seul les grand collectionneurs, connaisseurs ou riche pouvait avoir. Light se demanda si Kumiko n'était pas dans la 3e catégorie.

Ils embarquèrent tout les 3 a bord du bolide sous les regards médusé et admiratifs de beaucoup de personnes. Pour Light, cette voiture ressemblait à un nuage. Les sièges en cuivre le mettaient presque mal à l'aise mais il se détendis. Un odeur enivrante de luxe et de nouveau lui piqua les narines, comme sa sœur le matin même avec les crêpes.

La voiture démarra et disparu après le portail de l'université. Au loin, le petit groupe qui s'était dissimulé quand Light était aller vers Kumiko, n'avait rien raté de la scène. L'une d'entre elles soupira d'éxapération "Pfff. Une fille de bourges en plus. Décidément, cette Kumiko à tout à gagner. Elle à décidément trop de la chance."

Une autre rétorqua "En plus, elle se paye le luxe tout en finissant à la première place. Je déteste ce genre de meuf."

Kyomi Takada fixa toujours l'emplacement où la voiture avait disparu en soupirant "Elle à vraiment de la chance. On ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups."

* * *

L n'était pas à l'aise. Son costume lui démangeais, sa capacité de raisonnement baissait et le pire c'est que Watari les surveillait.

Il pensait être tranquille en tête en tête avec Light dans essayant de passé un bon moment mais c'était sans compter un homme âgé à l'autre bout de la pièce, lunettes et jumelles en main qui les surveillaient depuis à peine 5sec. Light avait été un peu enervé d''etre surveillé une deuxième fois mais il s'est finalement résolu à ignorer la vielle personne tout en se remémorant qu'il a eu pire que ça... dans sa propre chambre... avec 64 caméras...

L porta plusieurs fois son regard sur Watari dont le sourire qu'il affichais ne valait rien de bon. Une serveuse arriva à leur table "Bonjour, mademoiselle et monsieur. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Puis je prendre votre commande ?"

Light, qui n'avait pas quitté son regard en Kumiko et son 'majordome', se tourna vers la serveuse en soupirant "Comme d'habitude s'il vous plais." La serveuse écrivit sur son bloc note et se tourna vers L, lançant un regard de jalousie. "Et vous... mademoiselle ?"

"Une tranche de cheesecake, de gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise, plus un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly, des granillé au chocolat, un biscuit à la vanille nappé de sirop et veuillez me donner une douzaine de sachet de sucre svp."

Light écarquilla les yeux. _Vraiment bizarre_ "Tu va vraiment prendre tout ça."

La serveuse inscrivit tout avec dégoût en pensant quelle genre de jeune fille de son age prenait des horreurs pareil.

"Oui, Light-kun. Il le faut bien. Sinon ma capacité d'analyse baisse de plus en plus. J'ai pris beaucoup plus que ça ce mat-." L leva la main vers la serveuse "Mademoiselle."

La jeune femme se tourna vers la table de Light et L. "Oui."

"Je vais prendre vingt sachets de sucre finalement." L se tourna vers Light "Il m'a fallu quand même beaucoup de force pour retenir le texte de ce matin."

"A ce point là ?"

L mis un pouce en bouche "Oui. J'ignore pourquoi mais on m'avais donner une feuille vierge pour le discours."

"Surement une erreur de l'organisation. Ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps." Light eu un petit rire en pensant à la façon dont l'écriture avait était fait sur un panneau avant les examens.

La serveuse revint finalement avec deux plateau. Elle déposa délicatement le premier vers Light "Un café noir." et en grinça des dents elle déposa le deuxième devant "Et 2000 calories." Elle avait murmuré le mot calories avec une telle haine que ce ne fut pas passé inaperçu auprès de L et Light.

Quand elle partis servir d'autres clients, Light fixa encore Kumiko, très étonné de la façon dont la demoiselle déchirait les sachets de sucre un par un, les versant dans le chocolat chaud et parcourant le regard vers les part de gâteau. **_Dire que je la trouvait mignonne, voilà bien des choses qu'elle risque de regrettée._**

L déballa enfin le dernier sachets de sucre et Light pris une gorgée de son café en repensant à la cérémonie "Au fait Kumiko." L leva les yeux vers Light qui continua "Félicitation... pour ton entrée à l'université."

L sourit en mélangeant son chocolat avec la cuillère. "Je te remercie. Mais tu sais c'était simple."

"Simple ?" Light sourit ironiquement "Beaucoup de collégiens sont tombés en dessous de la moyenne. Moi, j'avais l'habitude de finir premier et voilà que quelqu'un viens à mes côtés."

L plongea sa mini fourchette dans la tranche de cheesecake "C'est parce ils ne savent bien utiliser leur intelligence." Il avala un morceau avant de recommencer "Si on se sert bien de sa tête, on peut atteindre des sommet de carrière."

 _ **Des sommets de carrières ? Oh ça oui, je serais bientôt le Dieu d'un monde nouveau. Je vais trouver L, le torturer, le détruire petit à petit et finalement au lieu de le tuer, je le laisserai en vie pour qu'il contemple ma grandeur.**_ Light ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. "Au fait, que'est ce que que tu portera demain soir pour le festival ?"

L s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Avec la cérémonie et ces 60 pour cent de capacités de raisonnement absentes, il n'avait plus penser au festival et encore moins à la robe ridicule que Watari lui avait acheter. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'homme qui ne perdis pas une miette de la conversation. "Je... Heu... C'est secret."

"Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai même pas droit à un indice ?"

L soupira en prenant la tasse. "C'est de couleur bleue clair."

Light et L discutèrent un bon moment, ne prêtant même plus attention à Watari qui était partis, de tout et de rien jusqu'a ce que Kumiko lance, "Dis moi, Light-kun, que pense tu de Kira ?"

Light s'arrêta au beau milieu du sirotage de son café manquant de s'étouffer à l'entente du nom.

Kumiko reprit, L sourit intérieurement, _4%_ "Je veux dire... que pense tu de cette personne ? Ce sois disant 'justicier' qui tuent des criminels ?"

Light colla son dos au fauteuil "Je vois Kira plus comme un meurtrier qu'un justicier."

 _5%_

"C'est un monstre. Il n'a pas le droit de prendre la vie des autres personnes, même si les gens ignore comment il fait, il est pire que les criminels qu'il tue."

L sourit diaboliquement à l'intérieur _Et si j'osais ?_ "Tu le pense ? Moi je l'aime bien Kira."

Light regarda Kumiko avec des gros yeux, il ne s'attendais pas à cette remarque "Toi ? Aimer Kira ?"

"Oui." L fit une pause avant de reprendre "Il m'a sauver la vie. Un soir, je rentrais tard chez moi, un homme à surgit de nulle part. Il m'a mis un couteau sous la gorge et m'a menacer de me tuer si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour m'enfuir. Ensuite, il m'a plaquer contre un mur et au moment où il voulait me toucher, tout en gardant son couteau en main, il s'est retiré, à écarquillé les yeux et à mis ses mains sur la poitrine. Quand il est tombé à terre, j'ai compris qu'il venait d'être tuer par Kira."

 ** _Intéressant_** _ **... Très intéressant.**_ Light ne dis toujours rien mais son regard en disait long. L inspecta le fils du chef de la police,le pouce sur les lèvres. 9 _%_ pensa t'il.

Quand L eu finis, il était l'heure de partir. Light paya la note et dire bonne soirée à Kumiko tout en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait dit. Il se promis que quand il deviendra le dieu d'un monde nouveau, Kumiko serait sa déesse et ensemble, ils bâtiront un empire prospère mais d'abord il devait trouver son adversaire et le tuer. _Je te trouverais, L._

* * *

Un homme obèse jeta des papiers sur un bureau "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est tout ce que vous avez été fichu de trouver. C'est mauvais ! Vous vous imaginer qu'il vous suffit de pondre un 'spécial Kira' pour que les gens ne changent pas de chaines." Il pris une bouffer de la cigarette qu'il tenais entre les doigts "Si jusqu'a maintenant mes emissions ont toujours fait des cartons d'audiance, c'est parce que j'avais des infos que les autres n'avaient pas. C'est pigé ?" Il jeta sa cigarette dans le cendier poser devant lui "Alors vous aller me faire le plaisir de vous bouger pour me trouver des scoops. Je veux de 'original, de l'exclusif !"

Un jeune stagiaire se leva de sa chaise "C'est à dire que... on voudrait bien mais la police ne nous communique plus aucune information.

L'homme obèse frappa son poing sur la table "Abrutis ! Si vous trouver pas de scoops, alors vous avez qu'a les fabriquer vous même."

Deux leger petits coup à la porte attira l'attention de toute l'assemblée dans la pièce "Ouais ?" Une jeune femme à lunette entra, portant une envellope "Monsieur Demegawa, un colis express."

Demegawa s'empressa d'arracher l'envelloppe des mains de la jeune femme et vida tout le contenu sur la table. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Qui peut bien m'envoyer ça ?" Il pris une feuille et sourit malicieusement en voyant ce qui est ecrit. Il se tourna vers le autres personnes "Voilà... C'est exactement ça qu'il me fallait. Inespéré." Tout les autres membres de l'équipe se levèrent et jetèrent un coup d'oeil sur le papier que Demegawa tenais "Un message de Kira au monde entier. (Si vous refuser de diffuser mon message, je commencerais pas tuer le directeur de la chaine.) Refuser de diffuser ça ? Il faudrait etre fou. Si ce truc n'est pas un canular, c'est de l'or en barre. Woa, c'est génial. Je suis tellement content que j'en ai des palpitations.."

* * *

* : Ké ? Des crèpes au japon ? C'est possible ça ? Balek, j'ai envie de crèpes, ça fait des années que j'en ai plus manger. :p

# : J'ai fait le discours de l'épisode 9 mais ces mots là ont été durs à comprendre puisque ils y avait d'autres voix en même temps que les acteurs...

% : A ce qui me semblait, les gens étaient jaloux en voyant Watari conduire une voiture 'spécial.' Désolée, je ne connais pas la vrai marque.

(Et voilà, une certaines P€74§$€ blonde avec des couettes va faire son apparition.)

Une petite review ? Non ? :)


	7. En Route Pour L'Amérique

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Autor Note : Encore une fois désolée pour le long retard. Je vous jure que je fais pas exprès avec la vie, le travail, les amis. Les rares moments où je peux aller sur Interet c'est pour télécharger des films tellement que je m'ennuie chez moi. Les fanfics, j'essie de le écrire mais c'est pas facille avec une petite merde d'ordinateur de marque SNSV (si quelque à trouver à quoi la marque fait référence [la blague aussi], il gagne le droit de mettre un truc à lui dans le prochian chapitre #NoFake)

Autor Note2 : Vous vous souvenez que dans un chapitre précédent L avait mentionner de l'aide ? Eh bien cette année pour la noël, je vais gâté les fan de MattMelloNear. :) Pardonnez mes fautes aussi, je travaille... sans avoir Internet. Comment je fais pour poster les chapitres ? Je les écrits sur Ordinateur, puis je les transfert sur téléphone puis je les télécharge sur le site. Compliqué non.

Couple : Yaoi (Bon les anti Light x L et Matt x Mello x Near , j'ai un Death Note, un Magnum, un AK47 et 10 hommes de main en ma possession. Par quel moyen voulez vous mourir d'abord ? Et l'option 'demi tour via la croix rouge n'est pas valable avec moi sachant que vous ne pouvez pas mourir en dernier avec la première arme.)

Info : Matt et Mello (15 ans) et Near (13 ans)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : En Route Pour L'Amérique**

* * *

"Quoi ?!"

De l'exication, de la joie, des sourires, voilà dans quel état étaient deux des trois succeseurs du plus grand detective du monde. Dans leur chambre respectives, Mello, un garçon au cheveux brun qui portait du cuir, Matt, un garçons au cheveux rouges portant toujours une PSP entre les mains et une cigarette en bouche et enfain Near un jeune garçon au cheveux et toujours en pyjama, fixaient un écran d'ordinateur avec la lettre W en noir sur un fond blanc.

"Je répéte : vous aurez pour mission de resoudre des affaires que L et moi vous confierons."

Mello se redressa écarquillant les yeux "Je répète : Quoi ?"

Watari était plus que ravi de voir que les garçons étaient toujours les mêmes que la dernieres fois. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pied à l'orphelinat Wammy's House. Les émotions de Mello, les jeux de Matt et le ton monotone mais un chouyat sarcastique de Near lui maquaient. Et puis il y avait les autres enfants, ceux qu'il avaient ramassés en rue, sauvés d'une quelconque maltaitance ou trouvés dans un abris malfammés, ces même enfant qui le voyaient comme un père plutôt que autre chose. Oui, les enfants manquaient beaucoup au viel homme.

"Mello, Matt, Near, vous aller avoir votre premiere mission... Qui est de trouver des jeunes filles disparu depuis des mois dans le Sud du Park, en Amérique. Le dossier à été envoyer à Roger et votre avion décollerage dans 2 jours."

Matt soupira sur ça chaise et repris la partie depuis la derniere sauvegarde. "Ca fait beaucoup d'information d'un coup."

"Tu ne semble pas surpris Matt." Dit Near

La voix de Watari se fit quelque peu sévère de l'autre coté de l'écran. "Peu etre parce que il a déjà lu le dossier. N'est ce pas ? Mail Jeevas."

"Mhoui..." Matt continua à jouer sur sa console ne pretant pas attention au veil homme "J'ai déjà remarqué un indice, toute les jeune filles disparues ont une peau blanche, des cheveux brun voir de couleur orange, une taille de 1m45 et elles passaient toutes un coucours pour une élection de Miss America."

Near pris son robot en main et commença à jouer avec "C'est une bonne déduction mais j'ai mieux à proposer pour cette tout premiere enquête."

Mello coupa la connexion avec Watari voyant que la conversatiion avec le veil homme était finie puis se tourna vers Near "T'en sait quoi, nain de jardin ?"

"J'en sais que tu semble conresprondre au profil des jeunes filles, Mello. L'apparence, la taille, la couleur... le profil des jeunes filles sont comme toi, le seul hic qui risque de ne pas te faire prendre pour appat est cette espèce de costume en latex que tu porte sur toi pour faire en sorte que Matt et moi on te saute dessus."

Mello vu rouge dans ses yeux, comment un petit etre inférieur à lui pouvait il le juger sur le choix de ses vetements. Sans crier gare il pris le robot des mains de Near.

"Rend le moi."

Mello commença à courir vers la porte, Matt suivant des pied à la traine sachant déjà où vont se trouver leur destination "Viens le chercher, mini cadavre."

Mello ne savait pas à quel point il allait regretté ses paroles...

* * *

"C'est quand qu'on arrive ? J'ai faim. Il y a pas du chocolat ici ? On peut pas avoir de la lecture ? Pourquoi il voyage avec nous le résidut de préservatif ? Et l'enquête au Japon ? J'ai envie de pisser ? J'ai mal au cu-"

"MELLO !"

Mello se cacha derrière son siège, victorieux de voir que Roger n'allit peut être pas reussir à les supporter tous les trois. Entre Mello qui posais des questions tout en réclamant son chocolat, Matt qui faisait du bruit exprès avec sa console et Near qui ne voulait pas se tenir normallement sur son siège, il commençait lentement à réfléchir à divers moyens de ne plus les supporter. _Une balle dans la tête ? Trop douloureux. Sauter de l'avion ? Pire si j'oublie un parachute. Des médicaments ? Trop lent. Poisson ? Pas assez rapide._

Roger inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers le siège de Mello "Nous n'avons pas encore décoller alors reste tranquille."

"J'ai mal au c-"

Roger ecarquilla les yeux "Koxis ? Non, Koxie. Oui, Koxie, je la connais, c'est une grande chanteuse. C'est même qui affirme que les garçon sans leur sedille c'est des cons."

"Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai mal au-"

"Au rein ?" Roger vit plusieurs enfants entré dans l'avion avec leur parents. Si Mello ne pouvait pas se contenir avec son laguage accrus alors il ferais en sorte de jouer avec. Oui le jeune garçon accros au chocolat avait mal au derrière. La faute à qui ? C'est de leur faute à se vouloir tout les trois à se déboiter le fion juste avant d'aller en Amerique. "Si tu as mal au rein, plie toi en quatre et sert moi à boire."

"J'ai mal..." Mello commença tout doucement avant de crié à tue tête "AU CUL !"

Les parents, en entendant Mello crié fut choqués. Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction où la voix provenais et Mello fut plus qu'heureux de voir que Roger se sentais mal à l'aise en voyant les regards braqués dans leur directio.

Un petit garçon avec une sucette en bouche se tourna vers sa mère qui lui tenais la main "Mommy, What is a COUL ?"

La femme rougissa et detourna les yeux de la petit bande, "Oh... that's a... Well... You see... No... It's Nothing."

Mello siffla trouvant une nouvelle occupation "Hey, lady. You know, I speak English too." Puis il pointa son regard vers le petit garçon, un sourire nau coin des lèvres "Little Boy. I just said : My As-"

Par chance, Matt et Near sautèrent tout les deux sur Mello, évitant toute autre catastrophe. Near mis une main sur la bouche tandis que Matt faisait en sorte que Mello ne se débar pas en prenant ses bras. "Mello, si tu veux pas que je te recouvre ta bouche en te faisant avaler la même chose que tu as manger il y a quelques heures, tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille."

"Le voyage promet d'être long..." soupira Near qui éloigna sa main doucement en vérifiant que Mello ne dirait plus de grossièreté pendant le voyage.

Oui pour Mello comme pour Roger, le voyage promettais d'être long. Mello qui conresponda au profil des jeunes filles disparues fut poussé par Matt, Near et Roger de se changer lui même en fille pour attirez le ou les kiddnapeur à se révéler à lui même. Un plan génial mais dangereux à la fois. Roger ne pouvait pas risquer de perdres une filles de l'orphelinat. Mello, qui était plus agé, plus émotif et plus dangereux que les autres faisaient parfaitement le poid face à des criminels mais dieu sait ce qu'il allait se passer si le plan échouait.

Roger avait écouter les conseils judicieux de Watari et avait fait le nécéssaire en quelque minutes pour que Mello soit reconnue comme une jeune fille habitant en Amérique et qui voulait réaliser son rêve de participer au concours.

Il inspecta encore le sac à main que Mello allait utiliser : Un porte-feuille avec une carte d'identité, une carte de banque, une carte de crédits et un post-it de l'affiche de Miss América, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, un revolever avec 8 munitions et 45 balles dans une poche cachée, du maquillage et un téléphone portable. Il tendis le sac au garçon avant de lui donner un petit sachet dans lequel étaient mis des vétements empruntés à l'orphelinat.

"Rappellez-moi pourquoi je dois etre le seul à etre une fille déjà ?"

Il soupira et sorti un soutif, une culotte de rechange, un t-shir rouche, une jupe bleu clair et une paire de ballerines du sac plastique. Il pris un air de dégouts en se tournant vers les deux autres successeurs qui pouffaient de rire.

"Matt, Near, s'il vous plait. Faites en sorte que Mello soit prête pour quand on arrivera."

Sans laisser le temps de prostester, Matt et Near prirent Mello, chacun par un bras, et l'entrènèrent vers les toilettes tout à l'arrière de l'avion sous le regard amusé de Roger. On entendit des bruit de vetements puis un silence et puis un hurlement.

"ELOIGNE TOUT DE SUITE CET HORREUR DE MOI, BLANC BEC ! ET T'A PAS INTERET A TENTER QUOI QUE CE SOIT MAIL !"

On entendit la voix de Near amusée "Oh non, mon cher Ukie. Je vais t'obliger à porter ça même si c'est pour une affaire."

"Fais un effort..." Soupira Matt. Mello cria de plus belle à l'arrière de l'avion comme si on lui avait annoncer une pénurie de choccolat. Seul Roger sembla amusé tandis que d'autres passager se demandaient ce qui se pasaient imaginant le pire des scénario.

* * *

Incohérence en faisant changer Mello de garçon en fille dans un avion bondé ? Pas du tout. J'ai prévu un petit rebondissement pour ça ? Pauvre Mello. Après L c'est M (pouh blague de merde) qui passe à la trappe. xD Reviews ? Et si vous décider du choix du nom de Mello pour le prochain chapitre... Les votes sont ouverts. :)


End file.
